


jarchie clipshow

by MakeMeBurn



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Soft and Sleepy Boys, its Nap Time lads....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeMeBurn/pseuds/MakeMeBurn
Summary: series of super soft one shots of our super dumb boys
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 30





	jarchie clipshow

“So basically, from here you just have to use the quadratic formula, and then you’ve got the answer,” Betty explained. 

Jughead looked at her blankly (a rare sight). “The quadratic formula?”

“The quadratic formula,” she confirmed, nodding patiently. 

“Ok cool. What’s that?” Jughead asked, looking down at his paper in confusion. 

Jughead Jones could write with the best of them, but Algebra 2 was kicking his ass, and Betty was hoping she could help before he failed. Things were not looking extremely promising.

Jughead’s phone buzzed with an incoming call and he mumbled an apology before picking up. 

“Hey, Arch, everything okay?”, he asked. 

“Yeah! Yeah, of course. Except I’m super tired and I think you should come over and we could take a nap in my bed” Archie said. 

Jughead flicked his eyes to his algebra worksheet and then to Betty and sighed. “No, I wish I could.”

Betty supplied helpfully, raising her voice so Archie could hear her over the phone, “I’m helping with his algebra homework. We’re on the last question Archie, after that he’s all yours.”

Jughead looked excited about that and quickly said goodbye to Archie so he could focus on the paper in front of him. 

“Okay, so the quadratic formula?”

Betty started in on one of math’s greatest sins. 

—

“Wait did we do it?” Jughead asked with wide eyes. 

“Oh my god you did it.” Betty said, smiling widely. 

Fifteen pain inducing minutes later, they had successfully defeated the beast that was problem twenty-two. 

Jughead jumped up at that and started shoving his algebra book and papers into his bag.

“Thank you so much Betty, I owe you everything. What would I do without you? Well I’d be failing algebra for sure . . . “ Jughead rambled, thanking her before he rushed out her bedroom door. 

“Bye! I’ll see you at school!” Betty shouted after him, rolling her eyes at how goofy that boy was for Archie Andrews, of all people. 

Jughead said good-bye to Ms. Cooper, opened their front door, and set his sights on the Andrews’ house across the street. He briskly walked the twenty-five feet or so to knock on their front door. 

Archie flung it open as soon as he knocked and Jughead thought he looked absolutely extraordinarily soft. He was wearing pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt and poorly knitted socks that had clearly been gifted to him by Kevin. 

“So, I see you’re ready?” Jughead asked. 

“Yes!” Archie answered excited, bouncing on his heels. Naps are something to be taken very seriously. He grabbed Jughead’s hand, “Come on you can borrow pajamas!”

Jughead chuckled and ran up the stairs after him. When they got to his room, Archie rifled around in his dresser drawers to find Jughead something to wear. 

“Where’s your dad?” Jughead asked while Archie was intensely looking through his clothes, seemingly trying to find only the softest pajamas for Jughead. 

“Mm, work meeting? Yeah, work meeting,” Archie answered, before handing Jughead a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Jughead made quick work of unbuttoning his own shirt and changing into what Archie had offered. 

“Let’s lay down.” Archie said, starting towards the bed. 

“You are a genius, Andrews.” Jughead said and followed him over. 

Archie pulled up the comforter and crawled underneath it, patting the space beside him for Jughead to follow suit, which he gladly did. 

Jughead took off his beanie and laid it on the nightstand next to Archie’s bed, taking a moment to admire his very pretty and very sleepy boyfriend before crawling in after him, settling into the space left for him in Archie’s twin bed. Archie reached for a worn quilt crumpled at the end of his bed and pulled it over them both, making sure that Jughead was fully covered. 

Jughead raised an eyebrow and asked, “Settled?”

Archie sighed deeply and let his eyes flutter shut. “Settled,” he confirmed. 

Jughead tangled his feet with Archie’s and hid his face in the crook of his neck. He felt one of Archie’s hands come up to rest on his back.

“Naps are the best,” Jughead whispered. 

“Mm,” Archie answered, before they both fell asleep in a warm bed on a relaxed afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> i am aware I already have a jarchie longcon fic brewing that I am currently neglecting, but also I wanted them to love each other already.
> 
> Also I love naps and writing naps and I am about to start a new school year where the naps will be few and far between, so I am living vicariously through them


End file.
